TOL: Enter The Brawl
TOL: Enter The Brawl (Tournament of Legends) is by Petpower123 and is set in Ninjago but not linked with the actual Ninjago story. It is set in the same realm but this summarizes what else happens in Ninjago. This is similar to Tournament of Elements but somewhat different. Enter The Brawl is a segment of a series (Tournament of Legends) - this is the first part. This story is kind of inspired to Brawlhalla, getting the main concept of the game. The main character in this segment is Cyrus and Ada. Read on and enjoy! Summary The Brawling Stadium. A location in Ninjago where you expect the unexpected. Notorious for its characters or so called Legends, The Brawling is a re-spawning tournament where many citizens of Ninjago have a chance to prove themselves to be the best. Cyrus Grove, an admirer of the Ninja, aspires to be just like them. As he discovers his past and friends, he realises not everything is innocent. Rivals, friends, villains and heroes will be competing. Are you ready to BRAWL? Chapters Prologue It starts out from a normal day. Ordinary - nothing special. Cyrus Grove, the humble yet laid-back boy, was out with his friends. Nothing special about them either. Cyrus was one of many pedestrians of Ninjago and he admired the Ninja, just like everyone else did. Their valour and courage, cool names. Grove thought that Zane, Kai, Jay, Cole and Nya were truly unique and is wasn't due to another person in his class is called Cyrus. Now, he wants to differ, but not in a bad way - he knew why. His emerald-green eyes shone in the perpetual darkness and his swerved brown hair swiped to one side. As he strolled on - walking past many convenience stores - , the brisk wind pinched his face and made him not off guard. It was cold. Frosty. Frost had covered all of Ninjago, making the surface slippy and that results into forcing people indoors. Because Grove is never a procrastinator, he's always prepared. Comfortable, he walks with his insulating snow coat in the bustling city of Ninjago. Whenever he feels down or begins to be negative on himself, he always enjoys a breath of fresh, cold air - it makes his day. Cyrus didn't tend to follow rules - only if it was pointless. His rebellious personality was mixed in with his adventurous and humble personality. Precocious teenager Cyrus sometimes had unorthodox and reckless ways of getting to the top of his class. Cheating wasn't the exact word, 'using his environment' is what he'd like to say. Ninjago was busy. A myriad of cars pass by them every minute. According to Cyrus's calculations, he definitely knows Ninjago is a More Economically Developed Realm. Probably the only one, except Clthe oud Kingdom. For some reason, he's one of the few that know about the different realms, but Cyrus never recalls gaining that knowledge. It's like it was already been put in his brain. Anyways, Cyrus and his accomplices (AJ and Owen) were talking, minding their own business. Their conversation had only been about school, no video games or anything. Very reasonable as it's the only place they'll probably meet each other. Teachers, relationships, ordinary things like normal teenagers would discuss. But it wasn't until....this. "So, have you seen Scarlet Dashwood at school? She's so hot!" AJ mentioned. Cyrus looked at him in disgust but he was relieved AJ didn't see that. "I don't know why, but she seems really interested in architecture. I've never got to talk about it to her, really." Owen recalled, giving a quick glance at Cyrus after. "Wait." Cyrus suddenly stammered. Category:TOL: Tournament Of Legends Category:Fanfictions Category:Stories Category:Fan Series Category:Series Category:Petpower123 Category:Not Complete